Friendly Strangers
by AnimeFantasy101
Summary: The Smashers are informed that the new arrival, Pit, will be joining them. All are excited save for Ike, who finds the angel loud and annoying. How is it that this cheerful boy can see right through him? Why does he feel the need to protect this boy?
1. Chapter 1

The mansion seemed alive as people bustled about in excitement. Squeals, grunts, and whispers could be heard wherever you went, and no place was safe from the obnoxious giggling that followed. Few people weren't excited at the news of a new arrival to the Smash Mansion.

"I wonder who it is?" someone whispered.

"I hope it's something cute!" another giggled.

"Or some_one _cute!" Another fit of squeals were heard. Ike sighed and walked into the overly large living room of the mansion, looking for a getaway from this madness.

_It's just a new fighter. Who cares?_ He grumbled inside his head. He smoothed back his dark, wild blue hair and sat on the couch. Again, he heard whispering.

"I bet this new guy is going to give you a run for your money!"

"Heh, I doubt it. If anything, he'll be the one running." Ike growled and stood up, walking into the great hall.

_Everywhere I go, there's nothing but talk about this stupid guy! Who CARES if we have a new fighter? _It bothered him how everyone always overreacted just because a new challenger was coming. He, on the other hand, was nowhere NEAR excited.

"This guy is annoying me even before he gets here." Ike mumbled as he slammed open his bedroom door and stalked inside. He pulled on his cape and armor and slammed the door shut, just in time to run into his close friend.

"Ow!" The blue-haired prince cried out as he hit the floor. He looked up to see the swordsman who sat across from him on the floor rubbing his back with an irritated look.

"Sorry Marth," he said as he pushed himself up off the floor and extended a hand to help the other. Marth chuckled at the annoyed sounding voice.

"Hello, Sunshine," he joked. "Where are you going?" Marth asked, noticing the cape and armor.

"Out," Ike grumbled. "I'm sick and tired of all the talk about this new guy we're getting." Marth brushed himself off and nodded his head.

"I see. Anyways, here's the favor I need you to do for me. I need you to run to the market to get a few things. I'm going to make a special dinner for tonight." He pulled out a long looking list. Ike was afraid to ask;

"What's the occasion?"

"Oh, it's for the new person!" He smiled. Ike forcefully grabbed the list out of the blue-haired man's hand and stomped off. "Thank you!" Marth shouted down the hall as the waved at the seriously annoyed man. Ike grunted. Why was it that Marth was the only person he could stand? All the prince did was annoy him like no other. He shrugged the thought off however as he pushed open the door and closed it, entering the calm, quiet, collected, outside world.

Ike walked into the market with a sigh. This wasn't really how he planned to spend the day, getting annoyed by people and shopping for food. He just wanted to walk and be by himself for a while. He looked at the list.

_Butter_

_Milk_

_Eggs_

Ike grumbled as he put the list in his pocket. _What the hell does he plan to make with such few ingredients? _Ike thought but pushed it aside. He just wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. He grabbed a basket and walked briskly past the many shelves, scanning the objects for anything he needed, often finding his mind wandering back to who the new Smasher was going to be. He stopped and slapped his forehead.

"Man, there's no way I can let myself get as bad as the others!" He shook his head and tried to free his thoughts of his curiosity. Grabbing a container of butter and throwing it in the basket, Ike sighed. At least the market was quiet so he could think. He thought back to earlier that day.

"_Attention, everyone, I have an announcement to make." All of the smashers in the mansion gathered around the giant gloved hand known as Master Hand. He was their leader in charge of all of their battles and whatnot. Some stifled yawns and stretched, as it was very early in the morning. Ike, however, was always up earlier than the others, and always used his free time to sit on the roof of the mansion and relax. He was surprised when Master Hand called him down from there to hear the announcement, but didn't show any expression on his face. He was usually one to keep to himself and not let others in. Marth nudged him. _

"_I wonder what he wants this early." He whispered as he fought back the urge to yawn. Ike shrugged._

"_Who knows," He whispered back. The Master Hand continued;_

"_We have a new Smasher that is going to be joining us today." Gasps were heard from the smashers as the hands were in the air and the whispers grew louder._

"_Umm, excuse me, what is the new Smasher like?" Princess Peach asked with a smile on her face. Master Hand turned to face her._

"_I have not met him, so I do not know. You will find out when he gets here." Peach sighed. _

"_I can't wait to show him my yo-yo!" Ness cheered, pulling on the string of his beloved toy. His friend Lucas, a blond haired boy around the same age nodded in agreement. The room filled up with chatter and Marth turned to Ike._

"_Isn't this exciting?" He asked smiling. "I wonder what kind of person our new Smasher will be." Ike crossed his arms._

"_Great, not you too!" He moaned. "Now everyone is going to be spending the whole day going on and on about this guy!" Marth laughed._

"_Hey, hey," He soothed putting a hand on his friends shoulder, the same way a mother would soothe a crying child. "It's okay. Maybe you'll make a new friend!" Ike sighed._

"_I can hardly stand the people here, let alone a random stranger." Marth turned to walk away with a chuckle. _

"_Anyways, I have a favor for you. I'll give it to in a little while; I have to make it first." He walked away, leaving a confused and annoyed Ike standing alone._

Ike threw the milk in the basket forcefully as he walked over to the register and dumped the items on the counter. The cashier girl jumped in surprise.

"Umm, hello sir," She gently smiled as she began to scan the items. Ike grumbled in response. "Is that all?" He nodded and paid the girl the correct amount of change and grabbed the bags, heading out. He threw the plastic bag over his shoulder and headed back down the sidewalk, dreading to get back to the mansion.

_Maybe I can just stay out a little longer. _He thought as he turned the corner. He quickly dropped the thought, remembering he had items that needed to be in the fridge and couldn't get warm. He sighed. _Damn Marth. _He looked up and saw a young looking boy standing on the sidewalk looking left and right like he had no idea where to go. He glanced over at Ike with bright, large, crystal blue eyes that sparkled in the sunlight. He had light chocolate brown hair and wore a white tunic with black under armor shorts and shirt. He wore a Greek looking halo on his hair with leaves. The thing that shocked Ike the most, however, was the pure white, angelic wings that were on his back. Ike stared a little longer, meeting the soft blue eyes with his own. He did what any normal person would do…

…And walked right past him.

Then he stopped and turned back around. Ike sighed.

"Are you lost?" He asked in a fierce, lame attempt at sounding nice, voice. The kid jumped and looked down at the ground before nodding. He was silent. Ike crossed his arms. "Where do you need to go?" The boy looked back up at him with innocent eyes, and Ike couldn't help but get a light blush on his face. "Well?" he asked again to distract himself. The boy looked at his hands.

"I…" He started. His voice was light and fluffy sounding, but a little lower then what Ike expected. "I don't know where…exactly. No one ever told me where to go. I know what it looks like though." Ike let out an inwards growl of frustration. This kid was no help! He tightened his grip on his bag and brought his hands to his forehead, massaging it gently. He could feel a migraine coming on. He was tempted to just walk away when he looked back down at the sad, nervous face of the boy. He really didn't want to do this…

"Look…kid…" Ike began. "Come with me to drop this stuff off and I'll help you find this place you're looking for." The boy's face lit up and he smiled.

"Really? Thanks!" He jumped to the spot right by the swordsman's side happily. Ike growled. This kid was just so…_cute. _It bothered him…a lot. He began walking with the boy following in tune behind him, occasionally humming or happily chatting away. In fact, he did that a lot. It seemed all the kid did was talk! And even though he talked so much, it was never about himself, his home, or anything that related to his life. It was always about little things that he noticed or wondered about. Ike couldn't stand it! He thought his ears were going to fall off!

"Do you have a name, kid?" Ike asked, finding it uncomfortable to be traveling and listening to a stranger who he hasn't even exchanged names with.

"Yes I do, and I'm not a kid." He replied in a huff which made him seem even more child like. "I'm sixteen." Ike groaned, actually surprised that their ages weren't that far apart, as the boy looked so young and Ike looked a lot older for being only eighteen.

"Sorry," He mumbled, "but that doesn't tell me your name."

"It's Pit," 'Pit' replied. He smiled. "What's yours?"

"Ike," The swordsman replied. He looked straight ahead to see the large oak tree that stood at the corner of the mansion.

"Ike…" Pit repeated under his breath. Ike turned to look at him. "I'll remember that!" He grinned, pounding his fist into his palm in determination.

_Weird kid. _The blue-haired man thought. The oak tree was not far off.

"What a large tree!" Pit exclaimed as the duo approached it. He reached out and let his hand brush against the bark, as if petting the piece of nature.

"We're almost there." Ike stated. "This tree is on the corner of the property." Pit nodded and turned towards the man.

"Wow, you must have a huge house," Pit guessed, "especially if this is on the corner!" A small breeze brushed against the men and a white feather flew off into the breeze. Ike stared at the angel, who looked back smiling, hand still rested on the tree. He seemed so happy and oblivious to the world around him.

_What is he doing in a place like this? Why was he lost? What is he looking for? _Ike hated questions like this that popped into his head. It only made him want to find out more about people, even when he felt he should keep his distance. He was a loner and that was how he liked it, how it should be. He heard a light, happy laugh escape the brunet's lips.

"You look so funny when lost in thought!" Ike blushed and growled angrily.

"Why you…!" Ike yelled. He turned and began walking quickly with the boy happily behind him.

"Oh, it isn't so bad!" Pit assured the man. "It's actually really cute!" The angel went on and on about how you can tell if a person is happy or sad by their facial expression, and how it especially worked with the blue haired man. Ike blushed even harder and his body was steaming. Why was he helping this kid again?

"Listen _kid. _Can you keep quiet for five minutes?" He was one who was easily annoyed and he felt that this kid was going to become a problem. Pit giggled but said nothing else.

Ike sighed and welcomed the peace. It didn't last long when the angel began to talk some more. Ike rubbed his forehead again. _I can't wait to get rid of this kid. _He though and relaxed once he saw the roof of the mansion.

"There it is." He pointed. Pit gasped.

"Hey, I know that place!" He smiled widely.

"What?" Ike asked when all of a sudden they were ambushed. The Smashers ran towards them at full speed and encircled the two, leaving no room to move. "What the hell?!" Ike gasped and he was squished between three different people.

"Wah!" Pit yelled as everyone began fussing over him with squeals of delight.

"This is him?!" Someone shouted.

"Looks like it!" Someone replied.

"Good job, Ike!" Marth cheered as the swordsman made it out of the group and into the fresh air. "You found our Smasher!" Ike, confused about everything, looked at the blue haired man.

"What?!" He asked dropping the bag of groceries. He looked back over at the group who were starting to back away from the angel. Pit looked really happy as he walked over to where the two swordsmen were.

"Wow, how ironic that we were both heading to the same place!" Ike's brain was fried.

"Wait, what's going on?" He asked turning towards Marth.

"Well," Marth started, "this is the new arrival Master Hand was talking about." He smiled. Ike gasped inwardly.

"Wait, so this is the guy?" He asked, pointing to Pit. Marth nodded.

"Yep!" Pit cheered. Mario, adjusting his big red hat, walked up to the group.

"You must be Pit," He smiled. Pit nodded and Mario put his hands together. "Then allow me to show you around the mansion!" Pit grinned excitedly.

"Okay!" Before the new brawler turned to walk away, he looked over at the short tempered swordsman. "Looks like you and I are gonna be rivals!" He laughed and walked away. Ike stared after him, the situation dawning on him;

Pit, the annoying, loud, talkative kid was going to be living with him.

Ike rubbed his temple after feeling the pulsation of a new migraine coming on, and inwardly screamed his brains out.

_Great._


	2. Chapter 2

Ike turned and flopped around in his bed.

He couldn't believe that of all people, the new Brawler was an annoying little kid. Okay, maybe not little, but still, he was annoying. _He didn't even look like he could fight. _Ike thought. _Tomorrow, _he noted, _is when that kid gets put up to the test to see if he's able to stay in the mansion. _He recalled his own test. He had to fight the four oldest members of the Smash Mansion. Every test was different for everybody, though. Lucario had to fight six random members; Peach had to fight all of the Pokémon, and so on. He wondered what test the angel would have. Ike growled and sat up in his bed. He looked over at his alarm clock that shone through the darkness to reveal that it was only 1:37 a.m. Obviously he wasn't going to get any sleep. He hopped out of bed and tiptoed across the carpet and opened up his balcony door that all of the outside rooms had. He wore only his shorts, but the air was warm so he didn't mind. He stepped outside and looked up. He was on the third floor of the mansion, closest to the roof, so he easily jumped up and onto the red shingles. The moon was high in the sky. Ike would come out sometimes at night or early in the morning to watch the moon, the sunset, or the sunrise. He liked it because no one came up on the roof so he could be by himself. He stood up and silently walked over to his favorite spot right on the very top of the mansion and sat down. A breeze went over his body and he looked up at the moon in content. He felt very relaxed and he closed his eyes, letting out a sigh. Suddenly he heard a small squeal and a thud, followed by a gasp. Ike shot up and looked over to where the sound was.

"Who's there?" Ike whispered fiercely, peering into the darkness.

"Ike…?" A voice asked, coming out of the darkness. Ike's expression changed to a shocked one as he recognized the voice.

"Pit?" He asked confusingly. His eyes adjusted to the darkness well enough to reveal Pit a few feet below him, hanging onto the edge of the roof to keep from falling off. He was wearing his black shirt and shorts under armor. "What are you doing?" Ike rushed over and helped the angel pull himself up.

"W-well I was laying out here watching the moon when I heard you sigh. I freaked out and accidently rolled down and almost fell off." Ike looked at the angel and watched him wipe his eyes. He could barely make out something small running down his cheek that sparkled in the moonlight.

_Tears? Was he crying? _Ike thought as he and Pit walked back up to the top of the large building. They sat in silence. The swordsman was actually surprised since the boy was almost never quiet. He let out a sigh after realizing the number of encounters they had in just a few hours.

"What?" Pit asked looking over at the blue haired man.

"It seems fate is always putting you and me together." Ike said with an annoyed tone as he rested his face on his hand. Pit chuckled.

"I guess so." It was silent again and remained that way for a while before Ike finally gathered up the guts to ask the question that has been on his mind for a while;

"Pit, what are you doing here?" It was quiet as the angels breathing slowed at hearing the question. Ike waited patiently until the boy spoke up.

"I…need to earn my wings back." He replied. Ike looked over at the boy.

"What? You already have wings." He replied, watching a white feather float off in the wind. Pit shook his head.

"No, I mean the ability to fly."

"Fly?" Ike asked. Pit nodded.

"As long as I don't have my wings, I can't return home." Ike sat there in puzzlement.

"How did you lose them? Does this mean you can't fly?" Ike nearly bit his tongue to keep from asking more questions. There was just something that made him want to know everything about this person and it really bothered him. Pit laughed.

"Well, I can fly, just not for long, and it wears me out." His voice went a little lower. "I…really messed up back home, so they got taken away from me." Ike bit his lip but couldn't fight the urge to ask;

"Why?" Pit was quiet for a while.

"I…I am a body guard for Palutena, the Goddess of Light." Ike leaned in to hear the story that the angel was about to tell. He was amazed at how calm and sad the angel sounded. "I escaped from the underworld to help her fight Medusa, the Goddess of Darkness, which made me earn my wings the first time. However…I…accidently…let Medusa escape." Ike heard a sigh escape from Pit's lips as he continued. "My wings got taken away. Palutena said that if I proved myself then I can get my wings back and help clean up the mess I made. So she sent me here."

"I see." Ike replied. He felt as if this was the true Pit talking, not the annoying one he met for the first time yesterday. The angel smiled.

"That's why I need to work hard tomorrow, so that I can stay at this place and prove to Palutena that I am worthy!" He shot up and grinned. Ike was taken aback. How could he switch moods so fast?! He crossed his arms, feeling a surge of annoyance sweep over him again, but he stayed silent and looked up at the moon. He could feel that there was something the angel wasn't saying, and thought back to how he saw his tears in the dim light.

_Pit, what are you hiding?_

"Pit, are you ready?" Fox asked as he walked up to the young boy as he entered the stadium. The angel nodded, a look of determination on his face. Fox smiled. "Good. I think you'll do fine."

"Thanks." Pit smiled as he walked up to the metal platform and stood there as if waiting for something.

"Pit," a deep voice said. Pit turned around to see Ike standing there. The blue haired man didn't say anything else as he walked up by the angel and together, stepped onto the platform. They materialized into a large stadium with the Smashers gathered around in the seats that surrounded the place. Ike nodded to Pit and walked off to take his seat. The angel stood there, heart racing but keeping a calm appearance. Suddenly, Master Hand materialized and called out to the stadium.

"Welcome to the Event Match! The Brawler is Pit who is competing for a spot in our mansion. His opponents shall be eight of the twelve original Brawlers, Mario, Kirby, Luigi, Ness, Pikachu, Fox, Samus, and Yoshi." Ike jumped.

"What?!" He shouted. "Why so many?!" Link looked over at his friend who sat right next to him.

"Don't worry Ike, I'm sure he can handle it…" he said, unsure however. Pit looked over at the swordsman and waved, completely calm. Ike quickly sat down, a light blush on his face. Why was he getting so worked up?

"The rules are simple; you have three lives. If you fall off the stage and can't get back up then you lose a life. If you get knocked out, you lose a life." Two opponents, Luigi and Kirby, materialized on the stage. "There will be at least two opponents on the stage at all times. Good luck!" With that, Master Hand materialized away and a timer was heard. All the players got into their positions. Ike watched Pit hold his hand out, and with a flash of light, a fancy looking bow appeared in his hands, and two rings appeared around his arm.

_Please…Palutena...guide me! _Pit prayed. The timer went off and the opponents attacked. Pit dodged an attack of green flame made by Luigi, and shot a blue arrow at the plumber. It hit him directly but didn't cause much damage, as he was back on his way towards the angel. Kirby appeared with his hammer and Ike watched in amazement how Pit split his bow in half to use as two different weapons. The fight went on for a while with Ike studying Pit's battle moves and stances. He was actually very good.

_Looks like he's had a lot of experience. _Ike thought. He remembered the story that Pit told him last night about being a body guard for a Goddess. _That must be where he gets it from. _Suddenly, gasps were heard as Ike looked up just in time to see Pit go over the edge, losing his second life. He still had Mario and Samus left, which both were mostly undamaged. The blue haired man gripped his seat. _Okay, okay, relax. He's doing fine. Just don't worry. _He really didn't know why he was fretting about this; Pit was still practically a stranger to him. He just wanted the boy to do well, but for reasons unknown. The angel materialized back on stage, breathing heavily.

_Almost there… _The brunet thought as he split his sacred bow in half once again. He easily dodged punches and returned them with hard blows. Suddenly, a pill was thrown at him and he was blown backwards, landing on his hands and feet. Samus got ready for another attack using her gun when all of a sudden a bright, flashing ball was shown overhead. Mario leaped and was able to tap it, but not smash it. _That ball, I think I need it. Palutena...I'll prove myself to you! _Pit connected the parts of the bow and aimed it at Samus, blowing her back. Pit charged forward, jumping on her head and reached out for the special item. Suddenly, a blast of red fire hit him and the angel was sent back over the edge in free fall. Ike, along with others, stood up in worry. Pit could feel tears well up in his eyes as he was falling farther from the stage. He clenched his hands and began to use his wings, gradually getting higher and higher. He looked up, a mere three feet from the edge of the arena. He wasn't going to make it. Suddenly, he felt a power surge through his body and into his wings, turning them blue, and he began to fly higher. Ike and everyone else watched with amazement at the angel flying over the stage. "What…?" he asked as he looked at how high he was. He saw something from the corner of his eye. "The smash ball!" It was right next to him! He took a big swing at it and it burst, sending another wave of energy through him. The flying effect wore off and he began falling, landing gently on his feet.

"He has the smash ball…" Marth, who was sitting on the other side of Ike stated. "This means we'll be able to see his final smash." Ike leaned closer in anticipation, relieved that Pit was able to save himself.

"_Pit…" _Pit looked around in confusion. He knows whose voice that is, but how… _"Pit, I'm sorry. I'm afraid you can't use this just yet. I'll help you fly with the Wings of Icarus, but until you can summon me…please…don't give up!" _Suddenly, the power disappeared.

"Palutena!" Pit shouted.

"What happened?" Samus asked as she saw the power from the boy fade. She looked over at Mario who shrugged. Then they both started to attack.

"PIT!" Ike shouted as he sensed the power fade and saw the boy taking no action as the two attackers headed straight for him. Suddenly, Pit whirled around and using the ring of light, hit the two straight on and sent them flying back. Samus caught herself on the ledge and pulled herself up, and Mario lost, not being able to get back on the stage. Pit sent a blue arrow towards her and she fell backwards and over the ledge, losing. The crowd roared in excitement.

"The winner!" Master Hand shouted as he came back onto the stage. Ike, Marth, and Link ran up on stage to congratulate the angel. Ike walked up to the brunet and stopped, seeing his head bowed low and his shoulders quivering.

"Pit?" Marth asked. "What's wrong?" There was no reply. Slowly, Pit looked up at Ike, his eyes duller than usual and smiled.

"I won." He said, trying his best to be cheerful. Link and Marth congratulated him and Ike stood there with his arms crossed. Once the others walked away, Ike questioned the angel.

"What happened with your final smash?" Ike asked as the two turned to walk away. Pit sighed.

"I…don't know. All I know is that Palutena said I couldn't use it, and it went away." Ike was shocked but decided to cheer up the boy.

"Well…then you'll just have to work harder to be able to use it." Pit nodded. Even though Ike had no idea what the angel was going through, he decided the brunet WASN'T as bad as he thought he was at first.

Almost.


End file.
